


Feet on the Ground

by gmariam



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fall to Earth, M/M, The Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmariam/pseuds/gmariam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones was back on the ground after the terrifying fiasco aboard the SkyPuncher. Injured, alone, and arrested, he still has to deal with UNIT, the rest of the Torchwood team—and the reappearance of his difficult boss. *Spoilers for The Conspiracy and Fall to Earth*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ianto

It wasn't good, he had to admit. Not at all.

He'd gone against the team when they hadn't taken the case and secured himself a place on board the SkyPuncher anyway. Because the others had been busy and it was his duty, as he'd told Zeynep on the longest phone conversation he'd ever had with a stranger in a life-or-death situation. Then again, he'd also told her he wanted to prove himself, that he wanted the team to like him. Which was a bit ridiculous, when he really thought about it. They'd accepted him back months ago, hadn't they? He was out in the field now, doing more than making coffee and filing. They talked to him, even trusted him to a degree. Tosh liked him, he was sure. Owen, not a chance. Gwen, who knew; she was too wrapped up in one thing or another to worry about the rest of them.

No, it was more that he wanted them to  _believe_  him. He knew what he was talking about. There was a global conspiracy with aliens and their mysterious plans, and there was a direct threat against Ephraim Salt and his new commercial spacecraft. Of course, he couldn't tell them how much he knew. That would mean admitting to being more than Jack's PA. Which they had all suspected from that asinine kiss Jack had planted on him in front of everyone after Abaddon, but Ianto had refused to talk about it. "I guess he was glad to see me. I do make good coffee." He had also refused to answer any questions since Jack's return. Owen had rolled his eyes, Gwen had frowned, and Tosh had looked at him knowingly.

He didn't want to admit to the team that he and Jack had been sleeping together for months before Jack had disappeared the first time. That Owen was probably right and Ianto had been nothing more than a part time shag given the speed with which Jack had run off after his Doctor. That Jack had asked him out on a date and things seemed different only Ianto wasn't quite sure what the hell was going on now given that Jack had run off on them again. Frankly, it was all too confusing sometimes, and Ianto was still pissed off with Jack for leaving instead of coming to them for help. He didn't want to think about Jack and whatever Jack was doing; he wanted to move on with life and work.

So he hadn't told the team what Jack had shared  _in confidence_ late one night about the case he'd been investigating, some sort of alien conspiracy. He didn't tell them about George Wilson and his daughter and Erebus and the Committee. He trusted Jack and Jack had trusted him. Jack had told the others some of what was going on before he'd left them to fend for themselves again, but apparently it had not been enough for them to listen to Ianto. In spite of feeling deserted, Ianto had not been able to bring himself to tell the others what Jack had shared with him and had hoped they would simply take his word. He'd been right about the dangers of opening the Rift to get Jack and Tosh back from 1941, after all; he was right about the SkyPuncher.

Sometimes he hated being right.

Ianto was seated on the back of an ambulance in the middle of Izmir having his leg tended when his mobile went off. Hoping it was Zeynep, his only connection to the country and the only person who  _had_  believed him, he'd answered quickly only to find Tosh on the other end of the phone practically shouting in his ear.

Yes, he told her, that was the SkyPuncher that had hit the communications satellite. Yes, it had gone down in Turkey. Yes, he'd been on it. Yes, he'd been the one floating down in a parachute.

At that point Owen got on the line and started swearing up and down that Ianto was a bloody idiot (and didn't that sound familiar? Hadn't Zeynep called him the same thing several times? If he hadn't been right about everything he'd start believing them) and that Ianto had better get his arse back to Cardiff because he had a lot of explaining to do with calls coming in from UNIT, Whitehall, and Buckingham already.

Ianto sighed and hung up on him.

And then he was arrested.

He'd really thought it couldn't get any worse. He'd gone up on the first commercial spaceflight convinced it was in danger and hoping to stop it. Instead, all the passengers had been drugged, the plane had crashed, the deep wound in his leg required multiple stitches, and he had bruises everywhere from a piss poor parachute landing. Now he was being arrested and charged with terrorism. Brilliant.

Too tired to offer more than a token resistance, Ianto let them take him into custody. He couldn't bluster his way out like Jack and he couldn't talk his way out without any evidence or official government support. He doubted his team would stick up for him since he'd gone off on his own, Jack was god knew where doing his own thing again, and Ianto's only witness was a call-center employee who (thankfully) enjoyed playing flight simulator games. He was acutely aware that he could very well be thrown in a dark cell and left to rot, but there was nothing he could do. He could barely stand any longer thanks to the adrenaline crash and he needed medical attention for his leg. About all he could manage was to slip the data stick from Ephraim Salt into his boxer shorts and hope it wasn't found.

He was taken away by UNIT, somehow not surprised to find they had a presence in the city. Probably not another coincidence. After tending his leg more thoroughly, they took him to a small, cold cell, where he was given a sorry excuse for a meal and a thin blanket. After some futile pacing that only made his leg more sore and pointless shouting that left him hoarse, he eventually laid down and fell asleep, only to wake up with a gasp as he dreamed he was falling, falling, falling, and his entire body jerked hard against the cold concrete bunk.

Several hours later he was dragged out and interrogated. Having watched Jack a few times, Ianto thought he knew what to expect. He'd expected the usual animosity from UNIT toward Torchwood. He'd expected the good cop/bad cop routine. He'd expected to be asked about the coffee. He hadn't expected to be grilled mercilessly under the assumption that he had snuck on board the SkyPuncher with the express purpose of bringing it down on his own.

This time Ianto fought back. He worked for Torchwood and demanded his phone call, his representation, his team. He demanded they listen to the recording of his call with Zeynep, that they investigate the tracking system of the plane, that they let him go and find the real men trying to bring down Ephraim Salt.

Instead they threw him back in his cell. His leg hurt, his head hurt, his whole body hurt. He couldn't sleep, but he couldn't pace any longer and eventually he wore out his voice shouting at the door. He went back to the bunk he'd slept on earlier and tried not to break down. It was bad. Really bad.

He woke from a light doze sometime later to find a clean pair of scrubs and another pitiful excuse for food. He left the scrubs, barely stomached the food, and ended up falling asleep once more. The next time he was woken from a deeper sleep he found himself hauled out of the cell and taken to a small conference room. No one spoke to him, and he wasn't sure whether to be worried or relieved. As soon as he stepped through the door he found himself with an armful of Tosh. He almost wanted to cry.

Instead he let himself be held, breathing into her neck as he tried to hold it together while she embraced him tightly. He didn't know if she'd be able to help him, but she was there and that was enough. When she stepped away, he was handed over to Gwen, who squeezed him even harder. There were tears in her eyes that Ianto didn't quite understand. Was she glad to see him or was he in that much trouble?

Owen stepped forward with a frown. "You look like shit," he said flatly.

"That's because I feel like shit, Owen," Ianto replied. "Got any drugs?"

His frown deepened. "What for?"

Ianto tapped his sore leg. "Thirty stitches in my leg and a parachute landing on concrete. Last painkiller they gave me was…so long ago I don't remember."

Pushing Gwen aside, Owen looked Ianto in the eyes, laid his hand on Ianto's forehead, glanced down at his leg and ran his eyes across the other various cuts and bruises he could find. "What the hell happened to you?" he murmured. "And did they give you any antibiotics? You're warm, you could be fighting an infection."

Ianto shrugged. "I don't think they're particularly concerned with my health or comfort at the moment. Apparently I'm a terrorist."

They all started talking at once, until there was a small cough from somewhere behind Gwen, who stood aside and motioned a woman forward. And even though he'd never seen her before, Ianto knew immediately that it was Zeynep, the voice of his angel as his ship fell from the sky.

She stared at him as he stared at her. "Mr. Jones?" she asked in a voice he recognized, that he'd remember forever.

"Speaking," he choked out with a wry smile. "Although I'm pretty sure I maxed out my card up there so if I need to buy something to stay on the line…"

She smiled, and it was both the strong smile he'd imagined and one clearly laced with nerves. She was probably terrified to be there, to be involved in whatever was happening. He honestly hadn't expected to meet her after their conversation had ended. As much as he'd wanted to thank her, he knew she would be with her family, holding her children and thanking Allah that she had survived what Ianto had dragged her into and put her through.

The guilt hit him then and he stumbled. Owen took his elbow and frowned again, but Ianto shook him off and walked unsteadily toward Zeynep. He held out his hand for hers, then took it in both hands and held tight.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you for saving my life."

She nodded, and then somehow they were embracing. There was laughing and crying and it was yet another surreal moment to add to the list of surreal moments Ianto was collecting at Torchwood, particularly that month.

Finally he wiped his eyes and stepped back. Gwen handed them both tissues, bless her, and he laughed until he could speak again.

"I don't understand, what's going on? Why are you here?" He turned toward the others. "Why are you all here?"

"We're here to help, Ianto," Gwen said, offering that smile she used for particularly obtuse witnesses. "We weren't going to let you suffer by yourself."

He bit back the bitter retort of 'Why not?' sitting on the edge of his tongue. He didn't know what to say and glanced around the small room, anywhere but at the looks of pity and concern the others were throwing at him. He settled on a coffee machine in the corner and started toward it.

"Ianto!" Tosh exclaimed, grabbing his arm and pulling him away. "Stop that. We don't need coffee right now."

"It's not a problem, Tosh," he said, barely holding it together. "It's what I do."

He was vaguely aware of Zeynep frowning at him and ignored Owen's snort from nearby.

"Not right now, sweetheart," said Gwen. "You're injured, you need to sit down and rest."

"I've been resting for…" Ianto trailed off, unsure how long he had been there. "How long have they been holding me?" he asked.

"Thirty-six hours, mate," said Owen, appearing by his side and guiding him toward a chair. He pulled it out, settled Ianto down without protest, then took a pack off his back and began examining Ianto like any other patient.

"What are you doing?" Ianto asked. Owen rolled his eyes, perhaps trying to hide the concern Ianto saw reflected there.

"Checking to see how much they messed with you. How many fingers?"

Ianto batted the doctor's hand away. "Piss off, I'm fine. Well, no, I'm dirty and hungry and in a fair amount of pain, but that's not the point. What's going on? Did they find any survivors?"

The others exchanged a look Ianto knew well. "No," he whispered. "You can't tell me they're all dead."

"You lucked out again, mate," said Owen, and Ianto froze. Tosh looked ready to hit the doctor.

"Owen!" she hissed. Owen glanced up at Ianto's blank face and actually looked ashamed.

"Sorry, Ianto," he said softly. "I didn't mean it like that."

"But it's true, isn't it?" Ianto replied. "I lucked out again, only…" He shook his head, letting his eyes slip closed as despair overwhelmed him. "This time it was my fault. I failed."

"Ianto!"

He looked up at Tosh. "But it is. All of it, it's my fault. If I hadn't gone up there—"

"It would have happened anyway, Mr. Jones!" said Zeynep, stepping forward and using that no-nonsense voice Ianto remembered from their phone conversation. "You said it yourself, it was a trap from the beginning."

"A trap I set in motion," Ianto replied dully, leaning back against the chair. "All because I happen to make good coffee."

Gwen and Owen looked confused, but Tosh pulled up a chair and reached for his hand. "Ianto, Zeynep's right. It was a trap and it would have happened anyway. You didn't poison the coffee, did you?"

He shook his head.

"Well, then," she said, as if that proved it. He gave her a questioning look and she continued. "If you hadn't served the coffee, someone else would have done it. The passengers would have still been drugged, but instead of you being there to figure out where the plane was heading, no one would have known anything, and it would have crashed into the office block, killing hundreds of innocent people."

"She's right, Mr. Jones," said Zeynep, nodding in agreement. "You were the one who figured out the plane was locked onto my headset. You saved everyone in the building."

"You pulled the fire alarm," Ianto pointed out.

"I wouldn't have known to pull the fire alarm if you hadn't told me a plane was about to crash into my building," she retorted.

"The plane was going to crash because I kept you on the phone. I sentenced you to die all so I wouldn't be alone," Ianto murmured.

"But I am alive, thank Allah. And again, it was because of you. You suggested trying to land the plane in water, which made me think of the quarry and tossing the headset off at the last minute."

"Ianto, she's right. I listened to the recording," Tosh said quietly. Ianto stared at her before he covered his face with his hands and groaned.

"Oh god, it really does keep getting worse, doesn't it?" he asked. He sensed rather than saw Tosh frown.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He looked up at her. "Not my best moment, Tosh. And definitely not something I want my coworkers listening to for entertainment."

She shook her head. "Ianto, you were injured and trying to stop a plane from crashing and killing hundreds of people. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I bet he screams like a girl," Owen said. Ianto stood and took a step toward him, only for Gwen to step between them.

"All right, let's calm down," she said. "Owen, stuff it or next time I'll let him shoot you in the other shoulder." Ianto raised an eyebrow in surprise at Owen, which somehow resulted in them grinning at one another over Gwen's head.

"The recording is for my ears only," said Tosh, and then cut off any protest from Gwen. "I mean it. It's not pleasant so you don't want to listen anyway. What's important is that it proves everything Ianto said back at the Hub."

"It proves nothing," Ianto said wearily. "I could have been lying through my teeth up there."

"But the forensic evidence backs you up," Tosh replied. "The cockpit readings, the black box, the autopsies. I even looked at the tracking system and it was easy to see that it had been tampered with."

Ianto felt the first glimmers of hope, that maybe this was going to work out after all and he wouldn't be stuck in a Turkish prison for the rest of his life. "So why am I still here?" he asked. The door opened at that moment and the UNIT officer in charge of the facility, Captain Badem, walked in.

"It's certainly not for the exalted company of Torchwood," the man drawled in a thick accent that Ianto quite couldn't place. "You're a lucky man, Mr. Jones. Your team worked hard to exonerate you and you're free to go, but we have a few more questions, if you don't mind."

Ianto sighed. "Of course you do."

The captain gestured to the others to sit around the table as he took his place at the head. A PA entered and made coffee for everyone; Ianto itched to get up and do it right, but settled for placing his hands on the table in front of him so that they wouldn't twitch.

"As Ms. Sato already told you, everything we've found so far supports your statement. The bigger question now is not what happened, but why. What can you tell us about this global conspiracy, Mr. Jones?"

Ah. Of course. Ianto had opened his big mouth on the phone and now UNIT was asking questions about something Jack had wanted to keep secret. He would have to answer carefully, especially since Jack was off investigating on his own. Not only would Ianto have no backup, but he could put Jack in danger by revealing too much.

"Not much, I'm afraid," he replied truthfully. And he didn't. Jack had clearly been holding back information about the conspiracy, as he did about most things. Like not being able to die or where he'd been with his Doctor.

"Do you know who is involved, who was behind the incident on the SkyPuncher?" asked the captain, leaning forward and pressing for answers. Ianto shook his head again.

"It wouldn't be much of a secret conspiracy if I did, would it?" he asked. "I've no doubt it was the Committee, however." The captain frowned.

"What do you know about this Committee, then? Or Erebus, Mr. Jones?"

Ianto knew he had to tread carefully now. "Only what I've heard." Also true.

The captain narrowed his eyes at Ianto. "Mr. Jones, it would be very easy for me to arrange a delay on that release. Talking circles around the answers doesn't help anyone here."

"I realize that, Captain," Ianto replied with a nod. "But I assure you there is little I am holding back. I don't know that much about it. A few theories, mostly, but very few facts, as most conspiracies tend to go."

"How did you first learn about it then?"

Ianto hesitated, then glanced at Tosh, who nodded in support. He took a deep breath. "Captain Harkness told me. Privately," he added quietly. He saw Tosh's smile, Owen's smirk, and Gwen's frown.

"Ianto," Gwen started, "why didn't you—"

"Say anything?" Ianto cut her off. "I did, Gwen. I tried to tell you at the Hub that something was going on. You didn't believe me, and I couldn't tell you any more than what Jack had already shared with the team."

"You could have told us more, especially if it was from Jack," she replied, and she sounded hurt. He shook his head.

"I doubt you would have believed me even then," Ianto replied. "And Jack told me in confidence. He didn't want it getting out that he was aware of anything."

"Was he looking into it?" asked Captain Bardem, interjecting himself into their team row. "This conspiracy?"

"I don't believe so." Ianto lied through his teeth, ignoring the looks the others threw at him. "But he didn't say much about his plans, to be honest. It was more of a warning, I suppose. He wanted me to be aware of the information and keep an eye out for more."

"Why did he tell you so much and not the rest of us?" asked Owen, earning a nod of agreement from Gwen. Tosh watched them carefully.

"I am the general administrator of Torchwood Three," Ianto replied blandly. "I'm aware of many things you're not, Owen. I see and hear things no one else sees or hears. Apparently Jack felt this was something I should be aware of in order to gather information and help protect the team."

"Did he tell you in bed, then? When he had his—"

"Owen!" Tosh snapped. "Stop it!"

"What?" asked Owen. "We deserve to know whether it's pillow talk or not."

"You don't deserve the time of day, Owen," Tosh retorted.

"He told me weeks ago, Owen," Ianto replied wearily. "And it's none of your business why. It's his. And he's…" He stopped, almost giving away too much, but remembering at the last minute that they were once again hiding their leader's disappearance. Clearing his throat, he continued. "He's an arsehole half the time and an enigma the rest of the time so trying to figure it out won't happen. He didn't tell me that much. I've been following up on my own when the occasion warranted, like with the SkyPuncher."

"How?" asked the captain.

"I have my ways," Ianto replied flatly.

"Mr. Jones," Captain Bardem started, but Ianto cut him off.

"Captain, I cannot tell you how I came upon the threat to the SkyPuncher. It would put people at risk, innocent contacts who don't deserve to be caught up in this." He turned toward Zeynep. "Like her. Is she free to go?"

The captain nodded. "Of course. We've already spoken with her. Everything she said corroborated what you said. The recording and other physical evidence backed it up. But I must warn you…we will continue looking into this so-called conspiracy, and why they felt the need to sabotage and frame Ephraim Salt."

Ianto nodded and stood up, feeling strangely in charge when everyone followed suit. "I wouldn't expect anything less. And we will as well. Perhaps we could share information at some point?"

Gwen glanced between them. "Er, Ianto…"

"What are you suggesting, Mr. Jones?" asked Bardem.

"That you assign a contact to Torchwood to periodically discuss our ongoing investigations. I don't believe this is anywhere near over. An exchange of information every so often will only help bring it to a close sooner rather than later, and perhaps save lives."

The captain nodded thoughtfully. "I'd consider it. I'll talk to Colonel Mace first. Thank you for your cooperation. It's…" He almost smiled. "Unusual and refreshing."

"And for yours," Ianto replied. He had no regrets about his unorthodox suggestion, because he was sure UNIT would never put together the pieces of the puzzle Jack had been gathering and fitting into place. Not before them, and in the meantime, Ianto could use their information to his own advantage, while feeding them only the barest minimum.

Ianto did not shake hands with the captain; considering he'd been held in a cell for the last thirty-six hours, he had no wish to mask his experience with false pleasantries. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of there and back to Cardiff.

"My assistant will see you out," said Captain Bardem. "Good luck to you. And…" He paused at the door. "You did the right thing, Mr. Jones. It might not have worked out like you'd hoped, but it could have been much worse."

They all stared at the door as the captain left.

"I'll be damned," said Owen. "I don't think I've ever seen UNIT so bloody nice."

"I'll take it," said Ianto, turning toward them. "Can we go now?"

Tosh nodded as Owen gathered his things. "We're booked on the first flight to Cardiff tomorrow." She reached out and squeezed his hand. "I hope that's all right, it was the best we could do."

"Of course it is," Ianto replied, returning the squeeze. "I'm just glad you're here. Thank you for coming."

"Of course we'd come, sweetheart," said Gwen, her hand on his arm. "We were worried about you."

"You're part of the team, Ianto," added Tosh. "We need you."

Ianto smiled wanly. "Not really. You could have very easily dismissed me as a rogue agent and distanced yourself from any culpability."

"Yeah, but we can't work the damn coffee machine," said Owen, clapping him on the back. "Now, come on, let's go. I'm starving."

"Mr. Jones?" asked Zeynep, who was walking behind them, apart from the group. Ianto turned back to her and smiled.

"Going to try to sell me more insurance?" he asked, and she smiled back.

"You bought it all," she laughed. "I still can't believe you insured your exotic bird just to stay on the line!"

"What?" asked Gwen as Tosh burst out laughing.

"You insured Mfanwy?" asked Owen. "As a bird?"

"Owen," Tosh warned. Ianto rolled his eyes and turned back to Zeynep, who was waiting patiently.

"Would you like to have dinner tonight? My husband and I would be honored if you joined us at our home." She glanced at the others. "All of you."

"We couldn't impose—" started Gwen, but Zeynep waved her off.

"It is no imposition. Please. Join us." She turned back to Ianto. "I would like you to meet my family, my children."

"We'd be honored," Ianto answered for all of them. "Thank you."

After exchanging mobile numbers, they left the facility, and for the first time since he'd crash landed in Turkey Ianto stepped into the sunshine and took a deep breath. He was alive and he was free. In spite of failing to save Ephraim Salt and the SkyPuncher, Ianto had saved hundreds of lives on the ground and still had the data stick tucked into his shorts to examine later. His team had come for him, and they were having dinner with the woman who had saved his life.

Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I'm writing a follow-up to 'Fall to Earth'! As soon as I listened to it I wanted to know what happened next. If you haven't listened to the new Big Finish audio drama, do try to do so. It was wonderful! I hope this does it justice. Many thanks to Taamar for the title. There is a second part, and I hope to post it within a week. Thanks for reading!


	2. Jack

Jack stared at the file before him, his breath stuck in his throat. He'd returned to Cardiff that morning, and after a tense team meeting, he had retreated to his office alone to recover, where he spent several hours reviewing the team's cases from when he'd been away. They'd all started to blur together, one into another. Until this one. This one made him stop and sit up. This one made him scared and angry and proud and relieved all at the same time. Once his hands stopped shaking, he went to the door and glanced around the Hub for the subject of the report.

"Ianto?" he called, embarrassed to hear his voice crack. Everyone glanced up at him, as if they all knew exactly what he was going to ask about. Because then they all turned to look at Ianto with various expressions of support. "My office, please?"

Ianto simply nodded and saved whatever he was working on at his computer. Jack thought that Owen might have mouthed 'Good luck, mate,' as Ianto walked by. He was pretty sure Gwen offered a watery smile, and positive that Tosh reached out and brushed her fingers along Ianto's arm.

Ianto, for his part, looked as composed as he always did, though Jack thought the other man's eyes betrayed the slightest hint of trepidation. Ianto clearly knew what report Jack had read and was probably expecting the worst. Given the situation and the numerous factors for which Jack blamed himself, he knew he couldn't be hard on Ianto. If he were honest, he was too relieved to be angry. The others might be expecting him to tear Ianto a new one for what was in that report, but all he really wanted to do was to take the Welshman downstairs and never let him go.

"You've caught up, then," Ianto started, standing before Jack's desk with hands tucked behind his back.

"And you left the best for last," Jack replied. He motioned Ianto to sit down, hating that Ianto looked so stiff and formal. Glancing out the window, he saw the others watching them and moved to close the blinds. They could think what they wanted.

Ianto watched him with a small sad smile. "Going to be that bad, huh?" he asked, and Jack shook his head.

"That depends. I'd like to hear it from you directly, not read a half dozen reports from other people." He sat down and gestured at the folder in front of him. "I can't figure out if the official version makes it sounds better or worse than it actually was."

"I'm still trying to figure that out for myself, sir," Ianto murmured.

"Drop the sir," said Jack, not wanting to hide behind formality. "It's just us."

"It's official Torchwood business," Ianto pointed out. Jack let his head fall.

"It's me worried about you, and not as an employee. Please. Tell me what happened."

Ianto appeared to be studying him, as if weighing his options and carefully planning what he wanted to say. To Jack's relief, Ianto finally nodded and sat back, taking a deep breath. His first words were not quite what Jack expected.

"You left us again, Jack."

Jack tried not to flinch, but accepted it and nodded. "I had to. I left a message. And I stayed in contact." Which was all true. He'd left after being framed for the murder of George Wilson. He'd gone to the man intending to question him about his knowledge of the Committee. Instead he'd found out that Wilson had made it all up…at the subtle urging of the Committee themselves, who had then killed both him and Jack. He'd not yet told the team everything about that night, not even Ianto, but he knew he had to, and soon. Keeping secrets had fractured them too many times already.

"You did and we were glad for that at least. Tosh was able to figure out you'd been framed fairly quickly, you know." Ianto seemed distant, as if he were holding onto his resentment even though he didn't want to.

"I know," Jack said. "And I'm sorry I stayed away. But I was following leads and I didn't want to—"

Ianto waved him off. "It's fine, Jack. You did what you had to do. Just like we did what we had to do."

"You mean  _you_  did what you had to do," Jack said softly, starting to understand. Ianto had been alone on the Skypuncher, and Jack couldn't blame the other man for being upset with Jack, for feeling abandoned.

"I did and I won't apologize for it," Ianto snapped uncharacteristically. He stood and started pacing, also uncharacteristic, a clear sign of agitation. Jack thought he saw the slightest limp from Ianto's leg injury, something that he hadn't noticed earlier. "You left us in the dark again, Jack. You'd barely told the team about this great conspiracy of yours before you disappeared right into the thick of it."

"I was being framed for murder!" Jack exclaimed. "I was trying to protect the rest of you." He knew he shouldn't feel defensive, but he couldn't help it. It had not been an easy six weeks.

"I know that!" said Ianto. "But to be honest, it didn't look good. It didn't look good at all."

Jack was quiet, the implication clear and sickening. "You didn't think…you didn't think I'd killed him? That I'd killed him and run, did you?"

"I didn't," said Ianto, stopping to face Jack with his hands on his hips. "And I managed to convince anyone who asked that you were innocent. As for the others…I think the team believed in you, but they couldn't believe in the conspiracy. It was too much and you gave them too little. They were confused."

"I—" Jack wasn't sure what to say, and stayed silent. Ianto continued.

"They kept the faith, Jack, but it was sorely tested. You can't keep secrets and continue running off and still expect us to fall into step behind you, following blindly. We worked hard while you were gone before, and we've had to adjust to you being back, still keeping secrets. We can't keep doing that, over and over. We need to know things, to understand, if we're going to maintain our integrity and effectiveness as a team."

Jack stared at him in astonishment. Ianto had long been speaking his mind to Jack, particularly in private, but this was something completely different. This was a man who was confidently standing up for himself and for the team, unerringly pinpointing Jack's mistakes and calling him on it. Jack had been gone with the Doctor for months and had returned to find Ianto had changed. This time it had only been six weeks, and yet the change seemed even greater.

"I…I don't know what to say," he said quietly. "I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think it through. I wanted to protect the rest of you, and going underground seemed the best way to do that as well as investigate off the radar. I didn't think I'd be making it worse."

"You usually don't think about those things," Ianto murmured, shaking his head with what Jack hoped was exasperation tinged with the faintest hint of fondness. "And it wasn't worse, not really. I'm only telling you what's not in the reports. It was hard to watch you run again, even if we knew why this time."

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered again. Ianto sighed and sat down again.

"It was rubbish timing, too. Sending Tommy back was like poking the Rift with a big stick, and we were running around for weeks. I think between the perceived lack of trust and the sudden influx of Weevils and Rift junk, the rest of the team were simply not willing to buy into the conspiracy case. They didn't feel it was important enough, and since you'd run off to handle it, they figured you'd handle it."

"So when the threat to the SkyPuncher came to your attention, they didn't listen as well as they should have?" asked Jack. Ianto blew out a breath and nodded.

"They didn't listen much at all," he said quietly. "They…well, they said a lot of things I'd rather not repeat. It all came down to focusing on what was going on here and now in Cardiff, not some invisible threat that you had decided to chase down on your own."

Jack stood and came around to the desk to stand in front of Ianto. He held out his hand and was relieved when Ianto took it. Jack led them to the small sofa in his office, sitting down next to Ianto and turning toward him. He hated having the desk between them when he wanted to reach out and physically support the other man. He suspected he'd be drawing support from Ianto as well.

"I'm sorry," he said yet again. "I wish they had listened to you. They should have believed you."

"Sometimes I'm still just the teaboy," Ianto replied bitterly. "Good for coffee and filing."

Jack placed his hand on Ianto's leg and squeezed tight. "No, that's not true and you know it. Look at what you did up there. You survived. You saved lives. That's far more than coffee and filing."

Ianto groaned and let his head fall back against the sofa, almost hitting it on the wall. "I messed up, Jack. From the very beginning."

Jack sat up straighter and took on a more formal tone, hoping to help Ianto analyze it rationally and see that he hadn't failed at all. "How so?"

Ianto shrugged. "I could have told them more—about George Wilson's daughter, about the Committee. But I didn't. I didn't want to betray your confidence, and I wasn't sure it would matter anyway. I figured they'd give me a hard time for knowing. They  _did_  give me a hard time for knowing."

"What do you mean?" asked Jack. "How?"

"Owen decided it was all pillow talk," Ianto answered, refusing to look at Jack. Jack knew the doctor had given Ianto a hard time about his relationship with Jack before, and he wondered if he'd need to have words with Owen before Ianto shot the doctor again.

"He's said it himself, he's a twat sometimes," said Jack. He paused, wondering if he should ask the next question or leave it alone. Yet as both Ianto's boss and his partner, Jack wanted to understand Ianto's motivations and actions. "Why else didn't you tell them?"

Ianto offered a twisted smile, bitter and sad. "I wanted them to believe me, and not because I'm sleeping with you. To trust me. To like me." He was whispering by the end, until he slumped forward with his elbows to his knees, avoiding Jack's sorrowful gaze.

It had been almost a year since they had discovered Ianto's cybernized girlfriend in the basement of the Hub, and yet her ghost still haunted everything aspect of Ianto's life. Ianto may have found some type of peace in Jack's bed, may have even agreed to more for reasons Jack would never completely understand, yet he still carried the heartbreak and loss of Lisa's death on his shoulders, along with the guilt of betraying Jack and the rest of the team. It had taken time for them all to heal, but Jack had thought they'd moved past it long ago. Particularly when he'd been gone with the Doctor; it was Jack's understanding that Ianto had stepped up, not only running the administrative side of Torchwood from behind the scenes, but going out on the front lines as a field agent more and more. He'd grown stronger, more confident, integral to both Jack and Torchwood Three, yet now it seemed as if things had regressed, all because of this conspiracy Jack had dragged him into.

Which meant that once again it was Jack's fault. He took a deep breath and resisted the urge to pull Ianto into a bone crushing embrace.

"You said it yourself, it was more to do with me than you," Jack said. Ianto glanced up at him, his eyes hooded. "They didn't believe in me because I didn't give them anything to believe in. It's not your fault they didn't believe you, then. It had nothing to do with you."

Ianto watched him a bit longer before sitting back again. "It doesn't matter," he said in that way that clearly meant it did but that they were done talking about it and he was ready to move on. Jack didn't want to move on, but this had been Ianto's experience, so he decided to let the Welshman continue. He had little doubt it would come up again, however.

"I knew it was you, by the way," Ianto said, offering a wry smile. "That got the information to me. I've got some good contacts and connections, but none like Sienna."

Jack smirked. "She's a stunner, all right."

Ianto laughed for the first time. "Brilliant and clever, too. We should think about recruiting her."

A strange alarm went off in Jack's mind. He didn't want anyone else on his team, he liked them as they were. He certainly didn't want someone as gorgeous as his alien contact to compete with. And it was clear from the look on Ianto's face that he'd found Sienna more than stunning and brilliant. No, Jack would have to watch how he managed his contacts from now on; he'd put Ianto in contact with Martyn instead.

"So when the others didn't take the information she gave you seriously, that's when you decided to act on your own?"

"I looked into by myself, yeah. I was certain Ephraim Salt knew something about the Committee, and if there was going to be some sort of attack on the SkyPuncher, I figured I could kill two birds with the same stone, proverbially speaking, by getting on board. Find out what he knew and try to stop anything from happening. All in theory, of course."

"Did he know anything?" Jack asked. "I never spoke with him about it, and I sensed a lot of self redacting in your write up."

Ianto smirked and pulled a data stick from his inside pocket. "Good eye, sir. We didn't have long to talk, but he did give me this." He handed it to Jack and seemed to breath a sigh of relief, as if glad to be able to share it, or pass it on.

"Have you looked at it?" asked Jack. Ianto shook his head, somehow managing to look both sheepish and frustrated.

"It's heavily encrypted. I've never seen anything like it and the mainframe couldn't break it on her own."

"Did you ask Tosh?"

"No," said Ianto. "I wasn't sure how much you wanted the others involved. When you didn't share what you'd told me, I thought that perhaps it was like Flat Holm. For administrative eyes and ears only."

Jack frowned. Sometimes Ianto's sense of loyalty was too much for Jack; he didn't deserve it. Then again, he had told Ianto in confidence, and he could understand why Ianto would keep that confidence. Yet he had shared his thoughts with Ianto not only as the administrator of Torchwood Three, but as Jack's friend and lover. Jack trusted Ianto as his employee but also as his partner outside of work. There was such a blurred line between the two, however, that sometimes it was hard to know which was which.

"All right," said Jack. "Let's bring her in on it. She can keep it to herself while she tries to crack it. And she'll have our back."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "She'll have our back if…" He trailed off with an unasked question.

"If something happens," Jack replied, hating to be evasive, but there were so many things that could go wrong, it was almost better that he kept it general.

"You mean, if you leave again," Ianto replied. He let his eyes slip shut and laid his head down again. "I don't know if I can keep doing this," he whispered.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere," Jack told him, reaching out for his hand and squeezing it. "But if I happen to get shot and framed for murder again then I might have to. And I will let you know, like I did this time. I promise."

"That's not what I meant," Ianto replied, sitting up. "But that's good to know. I think the others would appreciate hearing it as well. Was there anything else you wanted to know about the report?"

Jack frowned, confused. "Yes, but it can wait. What did you mean, that you can't keep doing this?" Ianto didn't answer, so Jack continued. "If it's the investigation, I understand. I know you hate keeping secrets. I can bring Tosh in all the way if—"

"No," said Ianto sharply, shaking his head. "Don't put her in danger. Not because of me."

"Not because of you?" asked Jack. "I don't understand."

"And I don't want to talk about it. Let's just…just forget I said anything, that it ever happened, any of it. Let's go back to the way things were, before you left."

Jack studied Ianto's face…the set of his jaw, the look of hurt and disappointment in his eyes, the tension in his shoulders radiating out to clenched fists. And suddenly he understood. "Oh. You mean…"

Ianto stood and walked away from the sofa.

"You mean us," Jack said quietly. "You mean the way things were before I left with the Doctor."

Ianto turned and leaned against Jack's desk, arms crossed over his chest. He'd put distance between them and closed himself off physically, the meaning clear. "It might be for the best, all things considered."

"All things considered?" Jack demanded, standing up and moving toward him. "Like what, this case? I don't want this case get in the way of us!"

"Well, it is," snapped Ianto. "And I don't see it going away."

"So you really want to go back to…to what…" Jack stuttered. "I wouldn't even know how to go back to what we were."

"That's because we weren't anything, Jack," said Ianto. "We had a good time in bed that took the edge off lonely nights. Maybe that's all we're supposed to be."

"But I…I thought…" Jack trailed off, trying to think of what had gone wrong. Had his unexpected trip really caused such a problem that Ianto didn't want anything to do with him anymore, aside from a hot shag now and then? It didn't seem in character for the Welshman, and it definitely wasn't what Jack wanted. Jack wasn't good at talking about things like feelings and relationships, but he could when he had to, and he knew he had to say something or he'd lose everything.

"I know you still don't believe me when I said I came back for you," Jack started. "But I came back for you more than anyone else. I thought about you while I was gone more than anyone else. I want to be with  _you_  more than anyone else. And not only quick shags around the Hub on lonely nights. I asked you on a date because that's what I want. Going out together, having dinner together, spending time with each other and getting to know one another." Jack took a deep breath to finish his speech. "And I thought you wanted that too. You said yes. I had a great time on our first date, and our second, and even the third with that Weevil. I thought things were going well."

Ianto was staring at his shoes. "They were, Jack," he said, sounding weary. "And then you swanned off again. How much am I supposed to take? How many times can I watch you run before…before you don't come back? How long do I wait next time?"

"I would never keep doing that to you," Jack whispered fiercely, stepping close and reaching out to Ianto. "Please believe me. I will always come back. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know you don't want to, Jack," said Ianto. "That doesn't mean you won't."

"But isn't that what life is all about?" Jack asked. "Making connections and finding that special person and taking the risk? Ianto, I  _know_  I'll get hurt someday. I've lived for over a hundred years, always losing the people I care about, but I still don't want to be alone. I want to be with you."

Ianto shook his head slowly. "No one wants to be alone, Jack."

"That's why we're perfect for each other!" Jack took another step and was relieved when Ianto let him wrap his arms around Ianto's waist. "I won't leave again. But if I have to, maybe you should come with me. It might keep you from sneaking on board doomed spaceships."

"I don't plan on doing that again anytime soon," Ianto murmured, with a small laugh through his nose.

Jack reached up to brush his thumb across Ianto's jaw. "I'm glad," he said softly. "You took an awful risk going up there on your own."

"I had to," Ianto replied, immediately growing tense and defensive. Jack kissed him, quick and light, hoping to soothe him.

"I know. I understand now." He took a chance and laid his forehead against Ianto's, treasuring the closeness he'd missed after so many weeks away. "When I first saw the file, I was angry, because I was so scared. Now… I'm so proud of you, Ianto. Thank you."

Ianto gave him a skeptical look. "For what? Almost getting killed?"

"For believing in me," said Jack. "And for doing something even when the others wouldn't. I suppose in a way that's why I told you. Because I trust you. I believe in you."

"Jack…" Ianto started, and Jack stopped him with a kiss, longer this time.

"If this case is really too much, I understand," Jack told him. "But the other things…don't…I…" He blew out a breath in frustration. "We can work it out. Please let me try."

Ianto gazed into his eyes for so long, Jack wondered if the other man was trying to think of how to let him down easily. Jack feared the worst until the smallest of nods from Ianto made his shoulders sag in relief. He surged forward to kiss the life from the man before him, but Ianto pulled back with a small smile.

"We're at work, you know," he pointed out, the slightest hint of teasing in his voice. Jack shrugged.

"They think you're getting a bollocking," Jack replied. "Not this." He leaned forward until his lips connected with Ianto, who returned the kiss until Jack stepped back, leaving them both slightly breathless.

"See, not so bad, right?"

Ianto appeared to think about it. "Not so bad, no. Could be better." Jack pretended to be hurt.

"Let me take you to dinner tonight, and dessert will be better than you can possibly imagine."

"I'll hold you to it," Ianto murmured as he pushed off the desk and started toward the door. "And the new tapas restaurant in Roath Park is rumored to be good."

"There's a a new tapas restaurant in Roath Park?" asked Jack.

"Opened while you were gone," Ianto replied casually. "Thought about checking it out with Sienna."

Jack growled and Ianto smirked. "I'll call them right now," Jack said, turning toward the phone on his desk. "Er, what's it called?"

"I'll take care of it," Ianto replied with a laugh that lightened Jack's heart. "You make sure you're ready. Seven o'clock all right?"

Jack nodded. "If it's quiet, maybe we can get a drink before hand, yeah? Talk some more?"

"Sounds good."

Before he left, Jack had one more question. Well, he had a hundred questions, but one that really mattered right then. "Ianto?"

"Yes, sir?"

Jack swallowed, still thrown by Ianto's ability to switch from casual to formal in the space of mere seconds. "How are you? And no bullshit answer this time."

Ianto opened and closed his mouth, then sighed. "I'm all right, Jack. Really, I am."

"Your leg?" Jack asked.

"Stiff, sore, easily tired. Nothing that won't heal, except a nice scar."

"What about…" Jack tapped his temple, and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Also fine."

"You almost died," Jack pointed out.

"Been there, done that," Ianto parried back. "Now I can add 'parachuted out of a falling spaceship' to my CV."

"This was different."

Ianto shook his head with a laugh. "Not really. And…well, I wasn't alone. I think that made it easier. I still wake up and feel like I'm falling some nights. I don't think I'll want to watch any zombie movies in the near future. And I'm not sure I'll rush to book tickets on the next commercial spaceflight in spite of the amazing view."

"But...?" asked Jack, sensing there was more.

"But nothing. That's all. It is what it is. We deal with it and move on."

"And what about the woman who helped you? Have you been in touch with her?" Jack was very curious about the call center representative who had stayed on the line with Ianto for so long. He wanted to thank her personally, for one, but he was also concerned about the potential security threat. The file indicated an extremely intelligent woman who had made connections that could be potentially problematic.

"Several times," answered Ianto, a genuine smile on his face. Jack knew strong bonds were often formed in life and death situations and sensed this was one of them. "She's doing well. I think UNIT is keeping an eye on her to make sure she's safe. She did help foil a dastardly plot to blow up part of Ephraim Salt's empire, after all."

"Is she?" asked Jack. "Safe?"

"She's safe, yes. And she was credited with saving everyone in the building by pulling the fire alarm for evacuation. She's a local hero."

Jack agreed. The woman had reacted quickly in pulling the fire alarm, and had done even better in throwing her headset into the sand pit. He hated to bring it up, as he was fairly certain Ianto would have considered it already, but Jack wanted to hear it for himself, to be sure.

"Is she a security threat? She knows quite a lot about us now."

"No," said Ianto, his conviction clear. "She's not a threat. She's far too aware of the danger to her family if she were to become one." Ianto paused in that way that Jack knew there was more.

"What aren't you saying?"

"We're monitoring her, as best as we can from the other side of the world," Ianto replied. "Phones, email, everything. I hate it, but I understand the necessity. Which was part of the reason why…" he trailed off, letting his eyes slip closed with a small smile. "I made sure her family was taken care of. Financially. And I've got extra people watching her for now."

Jack nodded, not surprised whatsoever. Ianto had a compassionate, loyal heart, and it was only natural that he would want to take care of the woman who had helped save his life. She probably wouldn't have to work for the rest of her life, and Jack suspected that her children would be well off as well. He only hoped that Zeynep and her family were indeed safe from both the government and the Committee.

"Understandable," Jack said. "I'm glad. I'm…thankful she stayed on the phone, that she knew what she did, that she helped you survive up there…" He trailed off, almost overcome by emotion at the thought of Ianto going through it all alone. Fortunately, Ianto did not appear to notice.

"It was the least I could do for her. I asked her to die, and she was willing to give up her life, all because of me. She's a remarkable woman with a lovely family. They deserve it."

Jack smiled. "It sounds like it. Maybe I'll get to meet her someday."

Ianto's face hardened almost imperceptively. "Jack, I'd really rather you didn't contact her. I don't want her put in danger again." He paused. "And I don't want her Retconned. It's not necessary."

"Of course not!" Jack exclaimed, trying not to feel hurt that Ianto would believe him capable of such a thing. But of course Ianto would so. It had been in the back of Jack's mind since the moment he'd finished the report. He had dismissed the thought almost immediately, however. Jack didn't want to do that to Ianto, and he sensed that if Zeynep lost her memories now, it would look too suspicious and perhaps put her in more danger. "I wouldn't do that to her or you. But I would like to thank her, if I ever get the chance."

"Right." Ianto seemed skeptical, but nodded. "Was there anything else?"

Jack thought about it and grinned. "Can I massage your leg for you later?"

Ianto's face was both surprised and grateful. "That would be brilliant. Thanks, Jack."

"It'll be my pleasure," Jack said, trying not to leer too much.

Ianto rolled his eyes and moved to leave without answering the innuendo, then turned back. "Jack? Will you tell me what happened while you were gone?" He gestured toward the stack of files on the desk behind Jack. "You know what we did, what I did. I'd like to know what you were doing as well."

"Ianto, I—" Jack started, but Ianto stopped him.

"I know, I know. You can't tell us everything. You never can. But this is different. This is here and now, not some mysterious future you're protecting, and I'd like to know why the Committee tried to frame you, how you found out about Ephraim Salt, and…" He trailed off with a raised eyebrow. "And what exactly a research firm by the name of Harkness Industries is doing in an office block in Izmir. Since I helped save it from being obliterated and all."

Jack shook his head, amazed at Ianto's perceptiveness, and yet why was he surprised at all? Of course Ianto would cut right to it and demand answers. And Jack would give them to him this time. He'd learned the hard way that keeping secrets didn't always work out for the best. And he'd gathered quite a bit of information about the conspiracy during his six weeks underground. He didn't want to put Ianto in any more danger by revealing everything he'd found out, but then again, Ianto was probably already in danger after what he'd gone through on the SkyPuncher.

The realization hit Jack out of the blue, that Ianto was as surely involved in this now as Jack. And as much as Jack wanted to protect him, keeping things from Ianto would only put him more at risk. Ianto was right, he deserved to know. He  _needed_  to know, so he could protect himself, as well as the rest of the team.

"Yeah, I will," Jack nodded as he moved closer to Ianto. "You're as much a part of this as I am now, so maybe knowing everything will help you stay one step ahead. How about after dinner, over coffee and that massage back here?"

Ianto looked so surprised, relieved, and grateful that Jack was sharing something, anything, that Jack felt terrible for every secret he'd kept in the past. He knew his secrets had been necessary, at least in his mind, but he also knew that sometimes his secrets had hurt others, and that he could have prevented so many bad things from happening simply by sharing. It was hard, having held himself closed shut for so many decades, but perhaps now was the time to stop. For a while. For Ianto.

"Or we could go back to mine, perhaps?" Ianto suggested. Jack couldn't help but let his relief shine through, that Ianto had once again forgiven him, taken him back, invited him home.

"That would be even better," he replied with a grin.

"It's a date, then," said Ianto. "Jack, I…" He stopped and shook his head. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," said Jack. "For believing in me, for working it out and going up there alone, for…" He almost choked up, but hid it with a smile as he glanced down and cleared his throat. "For staying alive."

"Jack—"

"Be careful," Jack interrupted. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll keep that in mind next time I'm being attacked by the zombie passengers of a doomed airplane."

"Ianto—" This time Jack was interrupted.

"I'll be fine, Jack," said Ianto. "I think I'm learning to hold my own pretty well. I can take care of myself."

"Right," said Jack. "Right. Of course you can. I missed that, you know. I missed you."

"And I'm all the better for having you back, sir," said Ianto with a smirk. Jack burst out laughing as he remembered Ianto's response that first night Jack had come back from traveling with the Doctor. That the Welshman was using it as a joke meant everything would be all right. Ianto winked at him and opened the door. He glanced over his shoulder before leaving, however, and his smile softened. "I missed you, too."

"I'll see you at dinner," Jack replied.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll see me before then. Unless you started making your own coffee while you were away this time."

Jack thought about the long, hard six weeks he'd be gone. "Didn't try it once. Drank lots of tea, though."

Ianto pretended to look scandalized. "Well, I'll bring you a fresh cup, then. And we should probably go over some expense reports from while you were gone."

Jack's eyebrows flew up. "Spent a lot on biros and plasters while I was chasing down extraterrestrial criminals?"

"Not exactly," said Ianto. "But I do have a rather large reimbursement request to submit." He cleared his throat and shrugged. "It was a very expensive phone call."

Jack laughed again and reached out for Ianto's wrist, pulling him back inside the office and shutting the door before the Welshman could leave. He didn't care if it was the middle of the day, and he certainly didn't care what the rest of the team thought was going on. "It was worth every penny," he said softly, holding Ianto close and refusing to let go.

Ianto did not roll his eyes. He didn't pull away, and he didn't protest when Jack's lips found his once more. It was quite some time before Jack got his cup of coffee and saw just how expensive that phone call had been.

Pet insurance for an exotic bird?

It was definitely worth it to have Ianto on the ground and in Jack's arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! I wrote this after Fall to Earth was released, so I'm sure much of it will be AU as more of the conspiracy is revealed. Some things I left open, like Harkness Industries and whatever Jack was doing while he was gone, and others I made up to fit the story as I see it, like the timeline, Jack staying in touch while he was gone, and his alien contacts tipping off Ianto. I put a good deal of thought into this so if you have any questions about something, please ask! I've been known to send extremely long replies because I love talking about Torchwood any time. For now, these are my thoughts about the conspiracy storyline. Perhaps there will be more as more of it is released! My biggest hope is that someday we get to see this kind of interaction between Jack and Ianto in another Big Finish audio! I also hope you enjoyed this follow-up story. Thank you for reading!


End file.
